vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lot (The God of High School)
Summary The Second Crown Prince is the second oldest of the Princes of Natak, a trio of elemental war gods tasked with exterminating demons and humans who rebel against their father, the Jade Emperor. He initially appears as a cheerful youth, but quickly becomes a cold, sadistic killer when angered, befitting his position as the God of Ice and secondary god of war. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 4-C Name: Lot, Second Crown Prince or Second Prince of Natak Origin: The God of High School Gender: Male Age: Biologically in his late teens or early 20s, well over 1,000 years old chronologically. Classification: War God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Telepathy, Healing (Low-Mid), Ice Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Attack Potency: At least Small Planet level (Second strongest of the Princes, Could damage Baek with Uma's power and temporarily restrained Lee Soo-Jin) Speed: Massively FTL combat and reaction speed (Can react to the Ruyi Jingu Bang, surprised Jin Mo-Ri) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Far above any human, can wield massive swords made of solid ice with ease) Striking Strength: At least Small Planet Class (Can trade blows with Baek-Sung Chul after he gained King Uma as a Charyeok) Durability: At least Small Planet level (Can take punishment from King Uma and Baek) Stamina: Very high (Can fight Baek Seung-Chul for an extended period of time and repeatedly used his powers against Jin Mo-Ri, Baek Seung-Chul, and Park-Il Pyo simultaneously) Range: Extended melee range with ice weapons, several hundred meters with ice attacks Standard Equipment: Any number of ice weapons that he creates with his ability Intelligence: As a War God and one of the sons of the Jade Emperor, The Second Crown Prince is an immensely skilled combatant, having fought powerful demons for thousands of years and slew every opponent he's come across. He has an incredible memory, claiming that he's killed exactly 130,750,000 and easily saw through all of Baek Seung-Chul's attempts to hurt him in their initial bout. However, as a God, he looks down upon humans and is rather arrogant, which causes him to underestimate his foes more often than not. Weaknesses: The Second Crown Prince is somewhat arrogant and is a complete sadist Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Healing:' The Second Crown Prince has shown the ability to recreate and restore damaged matter, organic and inorganic, restoring his brother's arm even after it had been tainted by Lee Soo-Jin's power over poisons and diseases. *'Frozen Blossom:' The Second Crown Prince forms a ring of melee weapons out of ice, taking one or more to use as he pleases. *'Ice Pick:' He forms large needles of ice before flinging them at the enemy. Gallery Frozen_Blossom.png|'Frozen Blossom' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The God Of High School Category:Gods Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Sadists Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Warriors Category:Telepaths Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Antagonists Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 5 Category:Internet Characters